monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MermaidMelodyFanForever
Welcome: to my talk page! Please comment,critique,ask below =) Comments: I Love Cleo De Nile too! She ROCKS (also Holt :-)!!!) so much!!!!!! BaronessGigi 19:20, November 18, 2011 (UTC) You are very kind.Monstermonsterhighgal 20:23, June 17, 2012 (UTC)Monstermonsterhighgal Abbey Fan: Hi - saw all your recent photo updates - looks like you're a major Abbey fan :) Page Nothing personal (welcome back btw), I just created a page at the same time, and mine was, well, better. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 17:35, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Deletion http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Undo_the_Voodoo - That's why [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]]''' Stay Fabulous!''' 16:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Undo the Edit I'm not entirely certain which undo youare referring to. The one on Venus's page? The point of the timeline is to note the way the fans are given the character. Therefore, unless there'd be very special circumstances, only first appearances of characters are noted. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:09, November 3, 2012 (UTC) 3-eyed girl :I needed to think about your request, and I have to come to 'no'. The thing with the CAM packs is that they explicitly are not characters, but something for enthusiasts to create themselves. The Facebook profiles and the recent 'Bram' matter of the GG all seem to be met around the wiki with a belief that they make cute shoutouts to fans, but they are not 'canon'. :Of the backgrounders that have a page, most have one because they've been named and therefore are not just a backgrounder anymore, but something 'defined'. The gingerbread boy has a page because he is strongly hinted to be a character (note that Volume 3 didn't add any backgrounders), just one not given the name of yet. The Perfect Guy had a whole webisode dedicated to him, and the lunch lady has a specific purpose to her. :There áre, however, three backgrounders I think might deserve a page due to their prominence. But I don't think this wiki is ready yet to add them, as, as you've seen, there is little clarity yet on what makes a backgrounder worthy of a page. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:05, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, any next backgrounder is yours! Parrotbeak (talk) 18:15, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Pages There are currently still no pages to be made, but there's a chance the nerd boy could be worthy of one within a few months. Though it seems to me you've already found a page to adopt, if you wish you could work on the New Salem page too. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:56, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Character's houses are not interesting to be detailed on their own at the moment. That information simply goes on the characters' pages. If you nééd to write a new page, there's New Salem High left, which has no article. It could be written at the same time as New Salem. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Clawdeen's dolls I suggest you look over the page a bit more. The dolls aren't there anymore, but they aren't for a reason. :Also, if you have any desire to do a character page, I've noticed the Sheriff still has no page. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:53, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Seriously? You don't see that big grey square-thing atop the page? Parrotbeak (talk) 16:56, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, posted that before your last reply. And to answer your last question, not right now. Playsets proved a tough deal in reorganizing and I'm not sure yet about how to handle them. Only if that's certain can the full move be made. :::If you wish to help though, I'd appreciate it badly right now if someone could look up information on MH costumes to add to the pages. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:59, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yep, but any other character with costumes may have similar headers added to their pages (even those without split pages yet) and costume information written about. Note though, that I put the current headers on Clawdeen's page as a quick guide. I don't know if those are all costumes available of her, and more importantly, I don't know what the costumes are actually called. That would be nice information too. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:05, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::I like the start, particularly that you distinguish between different versions. And yes, all versions/stockphotos are worth adding. ::::Some basic inforation I'd like to be added, if you can find it, is the name under which the product is sold, the date of released (however specific you can get) and the model number. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:26, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Merchandise It's perfect, and I'd be very happy if you could add more. The merchandise pages have been vastly neglected for the longest time and I'm very happy someone's tackling them. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:26, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Right now, I say: "Do whatever you think needs to be done." Your work, your vision, your rules. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:33, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) Naynoo555 (talk) 08:55, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Im good, Do you want to meet me in chat? Naynoo555 (talk) 22:43, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Im ready Naynoo555 (talk) 22:42, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Party City split Unless you have a problem with the page right now, I advise against splitting until you have it closer to completion. A split requires much more attention to detail than a whole page as well as an ability to write a proper intro, which is more easy if you have all sections that could be split complete. For instance, I had to split the doll page to test its practical applications, but I'm still working on getting all info in order to actually finish up the task. If you can avoid that, I recommend you do. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:57, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Just for the record, I totally agree with you on a split. I am only saying that now, in the process of updating, may not be a good time to do it. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:05, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::If you need to split, you can split. And I take it you already have an idea how to, since you say "3 pages"? Parrotbeak (talk) 18:02, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Always go for the shortest description. If the main page is already called Party City merchandise, a split focussing on the costumes can simply be called Party City merchandise/costumes. Or if you want to split off the accessories, those can Party City merchandise/accessories. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Just for the record, you do know that Category:Costume images exists, right? I'm noticing a small amount of double uploads and if that could be avoided, I'd be grateful. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:04, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'll look at your work tomorrow. Right now, I want to do a few more edits before I go to sleep. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::You asked me for pointers the other day, and I've looked at the page now. I am afraid though, that you have still far to go before I can say anything. You're really making a project out of it, and it's running along smoothly, so you're on the right path. I'm not overly happy you copy+paste the marketing texts too, as this is a wiki, not a commercial, but right now I wouldn't be able to tell you what to write down instead and if it would need to be changed, it'd be an easy fix, so just keep going as you are. Oh, and please add a subpage template atop the two pages so people can easily navigate. That's all. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:50, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Possibly, but as I said, just go on with what you are doing now. Descriptions can come later - I rather have info/images on all the products first. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:03, January 21, 2013 (UTC) SKU Costumes don't have assortment or model numbers, I think. Just post a SKU code as SKU. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:56, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Prices No. This wiki's job is to inform people of what is out there, not what the best deals are. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:53, January 26, 2013 (UTC) 3-pack pic Did you take the pic or was it offical stockphotography? Because if neither, you stole it, and we don't put stolen images in articles. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:32, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Still answers your question, doesn't it? Images not proven to be donated by the owner are assumed to be stolen. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Im ready for chat Naynoo555 (talk) 05:21, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Oh thats alright Naynoo555 (talk) 00:46, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :